Avec des si
by AgathePotter
Summary: Un infime détail de changé, et notre vie peut être modifiée du tout au tout! Vous aviez remarqué? ... Non? ... Une petite démonstration, peutêtre?


_Rating : K_

_Disclaimer : comme vous vous en doutez, tout est à J. K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi, à part l'idée de ce OS…_

_Mot de l'auteur : c'est ma première fanfic (du moins, la première que je publie), alors soyez indulgents et envoyez-moi une review pour que je sache si je suis sur la bonne voie ou s'il vaut mieux que j'arrête là les dégâts… Sinon, je remercie Alixe pour son site qui est franchement bien fait, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais mis à comprendre comment ça marchait sans son aide… Je remercie aussi ombeline pour m'avoir un peu forcé la main (c'est grâce à elle si je publie maintenant, perso je pensais encore attendre un peu…) et pour avoir été la première à me faire part de ses remarques… Donc, ombeline, merci ! (Ainsi qu'à mon frère, qui a la « chance » d'être le premier à me lire…)_

**Avec des si…**

****

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais la vie dans le monde de la magie se joue parfois à peu de choses… Modifiez un infime détail et c'est tout un univers qui change… En effet, et si…

Et si le voile ne s'était pas trouvé au Ministère le jour où Harry y était allé pour porter secours à Sirius, peut-être que ce dernier serait toujours en vie… Peut-être qu'il aurait été reconnu innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait injustement… Peut-être qu'Harry aurait pu passer l'été de ses 16 ans avec son parrain et rester enfin chez lui comme il l'espérait depuis sa 3ème année…

Et si Harry n'avait pas arrêté ses cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue, peut-être serait-il devenu un meilleur occlumens et n'aurait jamais reçu la vision de la détention de Sirius que tentait de lui envoyer Voldemort… Et il ne connaîtrait sans doute toujours pas la prophétie qui avait été faite à son sujet et à celui de Voldomort…

Et si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas laissé échapper "par mégarde" que Remus était un loup-garou, peut-être que ce dernier serait resté professeur de DCFM… Et ainsi Poudlard n'aurait pas été infiltré l'année suivante et peut-être qu'il n'y aurait eu que trois sorciers au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Peut-être que le trophée n'aurait pas été transformé en portoloin et Cédric ne serait pas mort…

Et si Remus n'avait pas oublié de prendre de la potion Tue-loup le jour où Peter a refait son apparition, peut-être que le véritable traître aurait été envoyé à Azkaban et que l'autre aurait été blanchi… Peut-être qu'Harry aurait pu vivre avec lui et Voldemort ne serait pas redevenu un être de chair, puisque n'ayant pas « la chair du serviteur donnée volontairement »…

Et si Hermione n'avait pas pris autant d'options en 3ème année, le professeur McGonagall n'aurait pas cherché à lui obtenir un Retourneur de temps, et Harry et elle n'auraient pas pu s'en servir pour libérer Sirius. Buck serait sans doute mort, exécuté par Macnair, sous les yeux de Fudge, Hagrid et Dumbledore… Peut-être qu'aucun sauvetage n'aurait été possible et que Sirius aurait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, malgré les supplications d'Harry et de ses deux amis…

Et si Fudge n'avait pas donné son journal à Sirius quand il visitait la prison d'Azkaban, peut-être que ce dernier ne se serait jamais évadé… Peut-être qu'Harry ne connaîtrait toujours pas l'existence de son parrain, ni les secrets des maraudeurs… Peut-être que Ron aurait toujours son rat et que ce dernier en aurait profité pour agir dans l'ombre…

Et si Ginny ne s'était pas mise à raconter sa vie au journal intime de Tom Jedusor, peut-être que le basilic serait toujours en vie… Peut-être que la Chambre n'aurait pas été rouverte et son emplacement serait peut-être encore inconnu…

Et si Ron avait été plus discret lorsqu'il avait critiqué Hermione avec Harry en sortant de leur cours d'Enchantements où ils venaient d'apprendre le Wingardium Leviosa, peut-être qu'Hermione n'aurait rien entendu et qu'elle n'aurait pas été pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… Par conséquent, Harry et Ron ne seraient jamais partis à sa recherche et ne se seraient jamais battus contre un troll des montagnes… Peut-être qu'Hermione ne serait jamais devenue amie avec Harry et Ron et ils ne s'en seraient sans doute pas aussi bien sortis dans toutes leurs aventures…

Et si le balai de Neville n'avait tout simplement pas voulu prendre de l'altitude le jour de leur premier cours de vol, Mme Bibine n'aurait pas été obligée de l'emmener à l'infirmerie (Neville, pas le balai !) et Harry n'aurait peut-être pas autant brillé avec la présence de son professeur… Peut-être que personne n'aurait remarqué son talent inné et peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch…

Et si Dumbledore n'avait pas confié Harry aux Dursley, mais à des sorciers attentionnés, peut-être qu'Harry se serait plus vite fait des amis… Peut-être qu'il aurait pris la grosse tête avec toutes les personnes qui seraient sans doute venues le voir pour le féliciter d'avoir "tué" Voldemort…

Et si Sirius n'avait pas insisté auprès de James et Lily pour qu'ils prennent Peter comme gardien du secret, ça aurait été lui le détenteur du secret… Et peut-être que Voldemort n'aurait jamais connu la cachette de la famille Potter, et Harry aurait pu grandir avec sa famille… Peut-être que Voldemort ne se serait attaqué à lui que bien plus tard, lorsque la méfiance serait retombée…

Et si Voldemort avait préféré Neuville à Harry, peut-être que ce serait Neuville qui aurait la cicatrice, qui serait orphelin et connu de tous les sorciers… Quant à Harry, il serait sans doute resté avec son parrain car ses parents seraient à Ste Mangouste à cause des Doloris que les mangemorts leur auraient lancés…

Mais avec des si, on pourrait mettre Paris dans une bouteille, Hagrid dans un dé à coudre, et J. K. Rowling serait reine d'Angleterre…

_FIN _

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ca mérite une review ?_


End file.
